We all want Crack
by 1AnnabelLee1
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre distintas parejas crack. Slash o femslash. La clasificación puede variar. 3. Cotidiano CurlyGothxRedGoth "Curiosos encuentro en el baño"
1. Error

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, así como a Comedy Central.

**Advertencias: **Slash (chicoxchico), quizás algo de OoC.

**Pareja: **Trent BoyettxButters.

**Rated: **T

Esta serie de drabbles no obedecen ninguna tabla.

* * *

Trent le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Se encontraban los dos solos en un callejón oscuro. Butters, acorralado entre la pared y el otro chico, contenía la respiración y mantenía los ojos bien cerrados. Sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca, que rozaban sus narices.

La mano de Trent bajo, recorriendo la mejilla, el mentón y el cuello de Butters, provocándole un estremecimiento. Acorto la distancia, de modo que sus labios se tocaron y susurro un "lo siento".

De pronto, se separo. El más pequeño libero el aire que retenía en sus pulmones en forma de un suspiro de alivio. Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, el ex convicto ya se alejaba con paso lento.

Trent lo sabía, hacia cinco años había cometido un terrible error que le sería casi imposible reparar, sin embargo, eso no lo detendría.

* * *

Trent Boyett es del capítulo 810 (Pre-escolar)

Bien, aun no estoy muy conforme con como quedo...  
Espero les halla gustado. Ojalá conforme valla escribiendo, vaya mejorando... jejeje


	2. Soledad

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, así como a Comedy Central.

Advertencias: Femslash (chicaxchica), muerte de un personaje.

Pareja: EstellaxHenrietta.

Rated: T

Lo más raro que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora...

* * *

Cuando se separaron, sus miradas se encontraron. Aún se preguntaban ¿cómo habían terminado así?. La creciente soledad que ambas sentían era una posible respuesta.

Desde su llegada, Estella cargaba las penas de una muerte trágica. Poco después de cumplir los 16 años, su amado Pip murió de una terrible enfermedad.

La razón de por qué, después de eso, la joven había decidido irse a South Park era confusa incluso para ella.

Quizás quería conocer más de su amado, aun cuando éste hubiera desaparecido para siempre. O quizás había sido un impulso, un simple capricho, querer conocer el pueblo que él parecía apreciar (muy a pesar de las torturas vividas allí que le relató en sus cartas). Lo cierto es que, en cuanto llegó, una tristeza comenzó a devorar su alma.

La melancolía que sentía al pensar en él como un pequeño niño, jugando en la nieve sobre la que ahora ella suele sentarse, acariciar con sus dedos blancos una rosa de aquel rosal que ya no florece o mirar el apacible lago, sentado en aquella banca, que ahora sirve de cama a un vago, iba poco a poco mermando su salud.

Por su parte, Henrietta había tenido ya un mal año. Sus amigos (por llamarlos de algún modo) comenzaban a distanciarse, sobre todo los dos mayores, quienes parecían guardar un secreto, quizás tenían un problema, se decía a veces, sin embargo no querían contarle ni mierda.

La soledad que se había auto inflingido cayó sobre ella al perder el soporte de los demás góticos. En un principio no le importaba tanto, sin embargo pronto el sentimiento de aburrimiento fue reemplazado por depresión y apatía.

Fue en la escuela donde ambas se conocieron. La extraña amistad que desarrollaron fue solo resultado de la necesidad que tenían de compañía. En poco, esta amistad evolucionó en algo más.

No era amor lo que ambas sentían. No, no era la razón por la que se besaban con tanta ansiedad. Simplemente necesidad. La necesidad de ambas de alejarse de la soledad. Lo sabían, al mirarse a los ojos lo veían y podían comprenderlo. Sobre todo Estella, después de todo, no podía amar a alguien más que a Pip.

* * *

Estella aparece en el capítulo 405 "Pip"

Henrietta aparece en el capítulo 714 "Pasitas"

Espero les halla gustado...


	3. Cotidiano

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, así como a Comedy Central.

**Advertencias:** Slash (chicoxchico).

**Pareja:** CurlyGothxRedGoth

**Rated:** T

* * *

Lo más raro que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora...

Los encuentros que ambos tenían en el baño ya era habituales.

Al principio el menor se resistía mientras su compañero le besaba apasionadamente el cuello. Intentaba apartarlo, escabullirse o se removía inquieto.

Sin embargo, cuando el mayor lo besaba en los labios, el pequeño gótico caía rendido. Porque no había nada más irresistible para él, que el sabor de aquellos labios.

* * *

Bueno, en si esta pareja no es crack...

Ambos góticos aparecen en el capítulo 714 "Pasitas"


End file.
